A Leader's Love
by Witty Sarcasm
Summary: ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!...2007 movie. Another teenager is suddenly involved with the Autobots and a certain transforer gets protective. OptimusOC Chapter Disclaimers: Sadly, I do not own Transformers. OC a mild Mary-Sue.
1. Mission City

Metal crunching and scraping together loudly filled the streets along with the screaming of innocent townspeople and the blast of militia guns. Giant robots fought each other in between the tall buildings; an apparent fight between good and evil. The small, yet resourceful group of military men tried to help out the 'good' robots as best they could, though their weapons were significantly inferior to the advanced mechanical machines. 

A seventeen year old girl, five foot nine with midnight black hair and striking emerald eyes, limped slowly out of the rubble of a nearby fallen building. She watched in keen interest as two robots with blue eyes followed a kid that held a strange cube and was running for his life. The two robots intercepted and took down any robot that tried to stop the teenage boy.

As she watched, the teenage girl realized that the robots with blue eyes were good and that the cube that they were protecting played an important role in this fight. Seeing that the two robots following the boy were having problems, the girl decided to help out. She had overheard from the shouts of the army men that the cube would determine the fate of the human race.

Now, it wasn't that she didn't trust the army or the robots or anything, it was just the small fact that her fate as well as the fate of all of human kind was in the hands of a particular group of people. A small group of people that were getting their butts kicked.

The black haired teen looked around quickly and found a discarded M-16 automatic on the ground a few yards away. With a grin, she raced towards it, as fast as she could on a hurt leg. Picking it up, the teen realized that it was out of shells. Her smile faded as a string of curses escaped her mouth.

The sound of shouting and guns brought her attention to a pile of rocks a few hundred feet off. If they had guns, they probably had extra bullets. Hoping that they had extra M-16 rounds, the teen quickly, yet carefully made her way towards the army men. She arrived with little problems. Just the occasional flying car or ball of fire headed her way.

"Miss!" a young man with a captains' uniform on yelled at her, "You shouldn't be here!" The teen continued to hobble towards them, dropping to the ground behind the rock pile when she reached them.

"Do you guys happen to have any extra bullets?" she asked breathlessly, holding up the automatic for the men to see. The captain's eyes widened.

"You're not planning on joining this fight, are you?" he asked incredulously. The teen glared.

"Nope. Just want some bullets for the hell of it," she retorted sarcastically. The captain shook his head.

"This may be a war, but I'm not gonna let some teenager take part in it," he stated firmly. The girls's eyes narrowed.

"First off, you can call me Chris. Secondly, I already see two teenagers in this war! What harm is a third one gonna do?" she replied hotly. A large yellow taxi slammed into the same rock pile they were all taking shelter behind. The captain looked over at Chris after the dust and debris settled.

"That answer your question?" he asked, annoyed. The teen nodded, reaching into his pack and getting out a few magazines for the M-16.

"Yep. I'm gonna help a hell of a lot."


	2. On Bandages and being Smitten

'My mom is gonna kill me for being involved in this,' Chris thought with a smirk as she took out a fire hydrant with a small missle launcher. It had the desired effect, distracting the "bad" robot long enough for the militia men, few as they were, to pop off a few fire balls at it.

Seeing as how the robot, she had yet to hear the names of the red eyed ones, was getting taken down, Chris limped over to the nearest pile of rubble. The pain in her leg was nearing unbearable now and tiny black spots were beginning to make themselves known at the corner of her eyes. Chris glanced down at her leg and grimaced. From the knee down was mangled and bloody from the fallen building. She knew karate and had gotten many cuts and lumps from her classes, but never to this extent. If she looked closly, she could make out the bone...

A loud yell as well as a dying scream, louder and more agonized than all the rest, shook Chris violently out of her thoughts. Snapping her head up from examaning her leg, Chris looked around frantically for the source of the noise. Not seeing anyone other than the military men and two other autobots, the teen stood up slowly. She closed her eyes briefly, her head spinning.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around quickly, Chris let out a moan of pain and once again had to close her eyes against the dizzy spell.

"Hey, you alright?" a man's voice asked. Chris opened her eyes to see the man with the captian's uniform on. She nodded slowly.

"Ya, I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy," she replied. The man cocked an eyebrow.

"...I see. That was some good fighting, Chris," the man praised, "I'm Captain Will Lennox by the way." Chris took his outstretched hand and shook it.

"Thanks, Captain Lennox," she replied softly. Will turned around at the sound of robotic footsteps. Optimus Prime, Ironhide and Ratchet stood in front of the humans with Bumblebee sitting on the back of a tow truck nearby. In Ironhide's hands, two seperate pieces of what looked like the same robot sat unmoving.

"Are you and the humans alright?" the leader asked, casting a glance at the teenager who was now sitting back against the rock pile. Upon closer inspection, Optimus saw that her eyes were closed and her forehead was glistening with sweat.

"Lennox!" he exclaimed, drawing the captain's attention to the girl, "Is she alright?" The captain looked over at the girl and, seeing the state she was in, quickly hurried over.

"She's lost quite a bit of blood from her leg. It's pretty lacerated, probably from a fallen building," he reported, looking her over. Ratchet nodded from behind Ironhide.

"Yes," Ratchet agreed, scanning her quickly, "her blood level is down real low. She needs medical attention soon or she might not make it. Humans need all the blood they can get."

"You make it sound like we're a bunch of vampires," muttered Will. At the confused looks of the robots behind him, Will shook his head.

"Nevermind," he sighed. Optimus suddenly transformed into his vehicle form and Ironhide and Ratchet followed suit.

"Place the human in the back of Ratchet and get into Ironhide. We'll take you to the nearest hospital," the autobot leader commanded. Chris stirred on the ground by the rock pile.

"My name is Chris. Or Christine if you perfer," she said stiffly. The autobots as well as Captain Lennox looked over at the teen. Her eyes were narrowed to slits as she glared at the bots. Optimus' engine rumbled in acknowlegment.

"My apologies, Christine," he said soothingly. The teen grunted in response, closing her eyes once again. Captain Lennox reached down and gently grasped onto Christine's arm.

"Come on, Chris. I'll help you get into Ratchet," he murmered, helping the teen stand. Chris's eyes swept over the three bots, landing on the ambulance. She shook her head, planting her feet when Lennox tried to make her walk forwards.

"Huh uh," she said firmly, "I don't do ambulances or hospitals. No offense, Ratchet." The ambulance rumbled in acknowlegement. 

"Besides, don't you need someplace to put him?" she questioned, pointing to the remains of the silver bot. Ratchet sighed.

"There is nothing left we can do for Jazz. He took quite a beating," the ambulance said softly. Christine instantly felt bad for bringing it up.

"Are you sure?" At the Bots' disapproving sounds, she held up her hands and continued, "I'm not doubting you or anything; far from it. I'm just wondering if there's not a chance. My dad taught me a lot about mechanics, and I know you're not just machines, but perhaps I could be of service." The semi rumbled a bit closer to her.

"You would be willing to help Ratchet fix Jazz?" he asked, a hint of disbelief making itself known in his voice. With the exceptions of the small group of militia men, Sam, Maggie, Glen, and Mikaela, all other humans seemed to fear the giant alien robots. None had offered to help. Christine nodded.

"If you'll allow it, I'll certainly try my best." Looking over at the two other teens who were looking on at this situation in slight shock, Chris grinned.

"I think between the three of us, something good can come of it. Whaddya think guys?" Sam and Mikeala looked from Christine to the Bots and back again.

"Well, I'm willing to try if she is," Mikeala finally spoke up. Sam nodded in agreement.

"Me too." Christine grinned.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed. Her eyes then fell on the legless form of Bumblebee.

"I do believe that he needs help too," she murmured. 

The GMC truck, finally deciding to put in his two cents worth, grumbled, "Ratchet will attend to him as soon as we get somewhere safe." Christine nodded.

"Well, just let me know where this 'safe haven' is and I'll head over to help with Jazz." The semi once again rumbled closer, slightly surprised that she didn't try to back away.

"How exactly do you plan to help? Ratchet's medical methods are far superior to your own," Optimus said gently, his voice curious. Christine grinned and rolled her eyes good naturedly, adreniline that hadn't quite worn off yet making her forget about the pain in her leg; for the time being.

"Well, yeah. I kinda figured that alien robots would be a bit more advanced but, you guys are still robots. There are just some places that no robotic limb can reach. However," she continued, holding up a slighly bloody, scratched hand, "human hands are a helluva lot smaller and we'll be able to connect smaller wires and reach tighter spots easier." Optimus' engine rumbled in praise. She was smart.

"So, as soon as you guys find that 'safe haven', we'll get started," Chris said lightly.

Lennox sighed, releasing her arm.

"Then when do you propose you get your leg taken care of?" he asked, exsasperated. Chris shrugged.

"Just give me a ride home and I'll take care of it," she suggested mildly. The captain narrowed his eyes.

"You can hardly stand without getting dizzy and you expect me to just let you go on home?" he asked incredulously. Chris gave a sigh of her own.

"I said give me a ride home. I won't be going by myself so, yes," she replied with an annoyed glare. Captain Lennox shook his head.

"No. You can barely stand!" Chris's brow furrowed in mock confusion.

"What? You don't sit down in a car?" she asked smartly. Lennox glared and opened his mouth to respond when he was cut off by Optimus.

"Captain," the leader bot began, "why don't you go home with Ironhide and I'll take Christine home." The Captain looked from Optimus to Chris and back again.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea," he murmered, thinking of all the things that could go wrong. What if she died from blood loss before Optimus got her back? His higher up would have his head. Anyone who so much as raised a finger in this fight would be considered as a national hero and Lennox could just imagine the punishment he would recieve if something bad happened to her. Well, worse than what already had happened. Chris had helped a great deal with the war, even if it was at the very end, and was entitled to many 'favors' and protection from the officials of the nation and the armies at their disposal.

"I can cleanse and bandage the wound before she heads home," Ratchet suddenly spoke up. Christine and Will both looked over at the ambulance.

"You're capable of wrapping bandages? I mean I know you're the medic and all, but isn't a human leg a bit...small for your hands to wrap properly?" Will questioned. The ambulance stayed silent. Will opened his mouth to ask again, when a man suddenly appeared in front of him.

"What the hell?!" Will yelped, jumping back and quickly drawing his machine gun. The man, a tall, middle aged man with light brown hair and dark brown eyes, looked at Will and gave a small grin.

"Perfectly capable," he answered. Christine looked over at the captain.

"Now that's a neat trick." Will just looked at the man that had magically appeared in front of him.

"How the hell did you do that?" he demanded.

"A holoform," the man replied. "This form can feel things just like you. It is only another form of me." Will nodded, watching the holoform kneel before Christine and begin to bandage her leg with a roll of guaze that he pulled out of some pocket. Lowering the weapon, Lennox turned to study the semi. The captain trusted the Autobots, after all they had helped save all of mankind, but he still worried about Christine. What if she didn't make it?

"Captain," Optimus rumbled,interrupting Lennox's thoughts, "do not worry. She will be in good hands until she reaches her home." Chris, now fully bandaged, limped over to Optimus who opened his cab door smoothly for her.

"Yeah, Captain," Chris said with a smirk, turning around to face the skeptical militia man, "don't worry." Captain Lennox just sighed and shook his head. No use arguing if the bots were on her side. No use at all.

He turned his head when he heard a vehicle rumble up behind him. Ironhide had pulled up behind him in his GMC Topick truck form and was waiting for him with his passenger side door opened. Lennox gave a small, tired smile before heading over towards the weapons speacialist.

"Guess there isn't any point in arguing or hesitating when it comes to you guys then huh?" he asked, climbing up into the tall seat. Ironhide's engine rumbled in what Lennox believed was a laugh.

"Not when it comes to Optimus. Or Ratchet for that matter," he added as an afterthought. The Captain laughed also. Looking out the passenger window, Will noticed Sam and Makaela driving away in the tow truck with Bumblebee still chained to the back.

"Bumblebee really got attatched to those two didn't he?" the Captain murmured thoughtfully. The engine rumbled.

"It seems Optimus is getting attatched too," Ironhide muttered. Will looked at the dashboard confusedly.

"What do you mean?" the captain asked, brow furrowed. Ironhide slowly backed away from the group of Autobots, asking for Lennox's address and then punching it into his built in navigator. It wasn't until they were on the highway a few miles away and the pickup had created a holoform driver that Ironhide answered.

"I've never seen Optimus take to someone so fast," the pickup answered cryptically. Will's brow furrowed more and he looked to the "driver" confusedly. The truck heaved slightly as if sighing.

"When we first saw Christine, Optimus' polite concern was just that: polite. However, when she said that she wanted to help put Jazz back together,a robot she didn't even know, I felt our leaders' view on her change. Suddenly, he seemed more...interested in her and what she had to say. When he offered to drive her back to her house instead of ordering me or Ratchet to do it, it was made obvious. The fact that he let her sit in the drivers seat, not the passnegers kind of hinted that he wouldn't mind her taking control. Not necessarily a common leader trait." Will, having listened intently to the whole explantation, felt a lightbulb go off in his head.

"You mean he's...smitten?" Will asked in disbeleif. Ironhide paused, his gears whirring and making soft noises, as he looked up smitten on the World Wide Web. Smitten: marked by foolish or unreasoning fondness; "gaga over the rock group's new album"; "he was infatuated with her" syn. enamored. Will jumped as Ironhide's unexpected chuckle suddenly filled the whole cab.

"I think smitten is an appropiete word for my leaders'...sudden affection," he said, laughter evident in his voice. 


	3. New Address and a Missing Mom

Christine slowly, painfully clamored into the tall cab of the semi. The adrenaline that had fueled her before and had pushed the pain to the back of her mind had finally wore off. Throbbing fiercely and with an awful vengeance, her lacerated leg made its' presence painfully known. The raven haired teen gasped sharply as her leg bumped against Optimus' side on her not so graceful ascent to the cab. Immediately, in response to her pain, the truck let out a low hiss of air and seemed to sink almost to the ground on its' suspensions. 

"Thanks," Chris murmured faintly as she climbed into the cab much easier and much less painfully.

"My pleasure, Christine," Optimus rumbled. The raven haired teen finally made it to a comfortable sitting position in the drivers' seat and leaned back against the headrest, eyes closed in exhaustion. The door to the cab swung shut on its own accord and the seatbelt stretched itself across her torso and lap, buckling itself snuggly around its' occupant.

"Is that too tight?" a deep voice questioned gently, sounding as if it were coming from everywhere in the cab at once. Chris shook her head.

"No, it's good," she replied, sleepily. The days' events were catching up to her fast.

"Perhaps you want to lay down in the back," the deep voice suggested gently. Chris looked at the steering wheel in confusion.

"Back? You mean the flat part behind you? Outside?!" she questioned incredulously. A soft chuckle echoed inside the leather interior of the semi as he pulled away from Mission City towards...well, he wasn't exactly sure yet.

"No, Christine," the voice murmured, amusement clearly present, "not outside. In the back. Behind your seat, behind the curtain, is a bed. All semi's have them for truckers' to sleep in. I thought that perhaps you would be more comfortable in the bed than in the drivers' seat." The raven haired teen smiled softly at the steering wheel.

"Thank you," Chris replied, yawning. Crawling back behind the seats, mindful of her leg, she laid down on the surprisingly comfortable bed.

"Where do you live?" Optimus asked the exhausted Christine, activating his own holoform. A tall man, looking to be in his early thirties with short, black hair and ice blue eyes, took over the appearance of driving the truck. People tended to disapprove of vehicles driving themselves. A faint murmur of pain accompanied the rustle of the sheets on the bed.

"I live in South Dakota," the teen answered sleepily. The truck lurched a bit in surprise.

"South Dakota?" Optimus asked, thinking of the incredibly long drive.

"Yeah," Chris murmured, "but my mom and I were in the process of moving to Tranquility. We were staying in Mission City..." Christine trailed off as she began to remember why exactly she was in Mission City at the time.

"Shit! We need to turn around! Please! My mom is back there!" she yelled, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Optimus turned a few sensors on the teen struggling to sit up, and pulled to a stop on the side of the busy highway they were currently driving on. His holoform turned to lock eyes with the distressed female.

"Calm down, Christine," the man said soothingly, although it seemed to have the opposite affect on said teen.

"Don't tell me to calm down! My mom is back there somewhere in the rubble! We need to go find her!" Christine sobbed, her emerald eyes leaking tears. The windows of the semi suddenly tinted to a dark grey and the holoform flickered out. Gears whirring, Optimus hacked into the local hospital reports.

"What's your last name?" he asked distractedly, sifting through the files, narrowing the options down. Christine looked at the steering wheel, hesitating. Why did he need her last name? And where'd his holoform disappear to?

"Summers," she finally answered, her wary gaze locked on the steering wheel. Going over all of the reports, Optimus searched vainly for the girl's mother. There were a few Summers, but Optimus discarded them. Another teen and an elderly couple didn't seem to be the right ages for Christine's mother.

"I'm sure you're mother is fine," the Autobot leader said finally, finding no trace of her missing family member and returning his attention to his cab and the road. "Right now, we need to get you home so your leg can get taken care of. Do you have an address in Tranquility?" he questioned. Christine shook her head.

"No! I mean, yes, I have an address, but I'm not going to leave my mom! What if she needs help?! We need to head back to Mission City!" Chris said desperately. In response, Optimus' holoform reappeared in the drivers' seat and the truck pulled back onto the road, heading towards Tranquility. Christine looked out the window in horror.

"No! What are you doing? We're going the wrong way!" she exclaimed, her voice infused with desperation and hysteria. Optimus' holoform turned slightly in the drivers' seat to look at his frantic passenger.

"You need medical attention; attention you won't get in Mission City," Optimus said firmly, " I will let you know when your mother is admitted into a hospital. What is your address in Tranquility?" Christine, ignoring his question, looked over at the man in confusion and slight apprehension.

"How will you know when she gets admitted into a hospital?" she asked curiously. Optimus sighed and told Chris of his abilities of accessing the World Wide Web. Christine's eyes grew wide.

"So, the Internet is like, programmed into you?" she asked incredulously. The holoform nodded.

"Yes. It comes in handy," he replied, waving his hand dismissively. "Now, where do you live?" Christine slumped back onto the bed, brushing away a few tears that came to her eyes when she bumped her leg. Realizing that Optimus wouldn't give up until she told him her address, Chris reluctantly supplied the information.

"198 Marbury Street," she sighed, her throat tight with unshed tears. She was too tired to keep up the interrogation anyway. Optimus' holoform looked over his shoulder at her and gave a small, gentle smile.

"Thank you. Now, go to sleep, Christine," he said softly, "You'll feel better." Christine seemed almost ready to agree, but hesitated.

"I'll wake you up the moment I hear anything of your mother," the Autobot promised. Christine nodded and closed her heavy eyes. Lulled by the smooth movements of the semi and the muffled sounds of the traffic, the raven haired teen fell into the welcoming darkness of unconsciousness.


End file.
